


Poetry | Merthur

by Princess Noa (Akane_Ikeda)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: But it's funny, Gen, Humor, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_Ikeda/pseuds/Princess%20Noa
Summary: Just the knights making fun about Merlin, Arthur and their "poetry" clases.orWhere Leon tells the other knights that Merlin teaches Arthur some poetry, but no one believes it's the truth even for a second.Everyone is alive btw(reposted from Wattpad...)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	Poetry | Merthur

"Did you know that King Arthur likes poetry?" Asked Leon to the Knights, with a soft smile in his face.

"Poetry?" Percival looked confused about what Leon just said. "like writing poems?"

"Who said that to you, my friend?" Laughed Elyan.

"Merlin told me so. He was teaching Arthur some poetry last night"

Gwain burst into laughter.

"Wait" Said Lancelot concerned. "Explain that, please."

"I found Arthur and Merlin yesterday, they were alone in one of the castle's corridors... and they looked a bit awkward so I asked them what were they doing. Merlin told me that he was teaching Arthur some poetry... The king looked a bit embarrassed about it, so I didn't ask much more."

"I want someone to teach me that kind of _poetry_ " said Gwain, who was still laughing uncontrollably.

"Leon, my friend" Lancelot explained "They were not writing poetry"

"What were they doing then?" Asked Leon, who was still confused...

"They... mmmh... well..." Tried to explain Lancelot

"They were having sex." Said Elyan, who was also really amused by the situation.

Leon's face turned red.

"What do you mean Merlin and the king were having... s-sex?"

"Wait!" Shouted Gwain "you didn't know? All the castle is aware that those two are lovers"

"That's true." continued Percival "Their relationship is not a secret to anyone in Camelot, not even the queen."  
  
  



End file.
